poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama Island
'Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama Island '''is the 1st YIFM/Total Drama crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot ''Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama Island sets in a fictional titular reality show that follows the competition of twenty-two teens at Camp Wawanakwa, a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. The campers participate in competitions to avoid being voted off the island by their fellow campers. At the end of the series, the winning contestant will win CA$100,000. The competition is hosted by Chris McLean, who is assisted by the camp's chef, Chef Hatchet. At the beginning of the season, the twenty-two teen campers are placed into two groups of eleven, the "Screaming Gophers" and the "Killer Bass". In each episode, the teams participate in a challenge, in which one or more campers can win invincibility for their team. The losing team is called to the campfire at night, where they vote one of their members off the island. The camper with the most votes is eliminated from the competition. At this campfire, McLean passes out marshmallows to the campers who have not been voted off, while the one who does not get a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, which will take them away from the island and they will "never, never, never, ever, ever, ever, come back, ever" according to Chris (this was proved a lie in "No Pain, No Game", when he brought Eva and Izzy back into the game). About halfway through the season, the teams are disbanded, after which the challenges continue; the winner of each challenge then only receives invincibility for him or herself, whereupon a camper without invincibility is voted off the island. This process of elimination continued on until two players remains on the island. These two players, Gwen and Owen, were then subject to a final contest. At the end of the season, Owen wins the competition, while Gwen ends up being the runner-up. Total Drama Island is a parody of the reality show Survivor. Host Chris McLean is very similar to Survivor host Jeff Probst.[4] List of Episodes Characters who are on the Screaming Gothers * The Legion of Cartoon Villains * Lokar * Team Radikor * Team Imperiaz * Team Battacor * Team Hiverax * Granny Goodness * The Female Furies * Eclipso * Dark Opal * Lena Luthor * Brainiac * Naare * Hawk Moth * Kilobot * Beth * Cody * Gwen * Heather, * Justin * Izzy * Leshawna * Lindsay * Noah * Owen * Trent Characters who are on the Killer Bass * Connor Lacey * The Ireland Rebel Alliance * The Legion of Cartoon Heroes * The Reform Squad * Rowan Freemaker * Kordi Freemaker * Zander Freemaker * RO-GR (Roger) * Bridgette * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Eva * Ezekiel * Geoff * Harold * Katie * Sadie * Tyler Trivia * The Legion of Cartoon Heroes, The Reform Squad, Rowan Freemaker, Kordi Freemaker, Zander Freemaker, RO-GR (Roger), The Legion of Cartoon Villains, Lokar, Team Radikor, Team Imperiaz, Team Battacor, Team Hiverax, Granny Goodness, the Female Furies, Eclipso, Dark Opal, Lena Luthor, Brainiac, Naare, Hawk Moth and Kilobot will guest star in this series. * In this series Connor Lacey can transform into his aliens in each episode * The storyline continues in Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama Action Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series